kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 1's Relationships
This page contains the myriads of relationships that Numbuh 1 has had with other people throughout the series. Relatives Monty Uno (Numbuh 0) : "Dad...you ARE Numbuh 0... Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell everyone! They'll be like, "You're the coolest, Numbuh 1!", and then I'll be like, "Yeah, I am, aren't I?". And then we'll go on missions together and battle evil adults and AHHH!!! My own dad is really Numbuh 0!" - Numbuh 1 in Operation: Z.E.R.O. Monty or "Numbuh 0" is Numbuh 1's dad. He's famous for bringing the KND to its seventh age. During Operation: O.O.M.P.P.A.H., Numbuh 1 is embarrassed that he's his dad however towards the end of the episode, he fights for his dad back from Willard (a lonely kid who wants his own dad to pay attention to him). Then, this changes the relationship between Numbuh 1 and Monty as he takes up playing the sousaphone (not tuba). In Operation: E.N.D., Numbuh 1 takes the opportunity to spend some quality time with him though it changes when Numbuh 86 and her decomissioning squad chases them. Later in that same episode, he mourns about how he wanted to spend quality time with him. Everything starts to change during Operation: Z.E.R.O. when Numbuh 1 first yells at him to shut up because Monty only babbles on about spending quality time as he's oblivious to what's happening around them (even when they're being chased by Citi-zombie Hamsters). Once Numbuh 1 uses the recomissioning device on his dad, he instantly becomes Numbuh 0 once again, leading to Numbuh 1 spazzing as he can't believe that his own dad is Numbuh 0. The two go out of their way to defeat Grandfather and save the entire world. At the end of the movie, Numbuh 0 gets decomissioned along with Grandfather. Numbuh 1 tries to figure out what's wrong with the recomissioning device though he gets a message that he shouldn't recomission Numbuh 0 because his greatest mission is "Being a good father to my son Numbuh 1.". This makes him cry and Monty coming up from behind and asking what's wrong. Numbuh 1 hugs him and tells him it was just an old friend. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Monty becomes Numbuh 0 one more time along with his wife, Numbuh 999, to wish him off and tell him that he's proud of him to become the first Earth representative operative of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuh 999 : "You were in the Kids Next Door, too?!" - Numbuh 1 in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Numbuh 999 is the wife of Monty Uno and mother of Numbuh 1. Not much is known about their relationship to each other, but she seems to be a jolly English woman who does everything a mother should do for their son. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she reveals that she is proud of her son as well. Numbuh 10 In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Lizzie suspects that Numbuh 1 is cheating on her with Numbuh 10 and arrives at Sector J with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 in tow. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 10 tell her that they aren't dating, but that Numbuh 10's father is his mother's long-lost brother, making them cousins. Love Interests Lizzie Devine Lizzie was Nigel's girlfriend for almost the entire series until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. where they split up. In episodes with her, he's always looking out for her even when she's driven him to the point of madness such as Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. where she puts a boyfriend helmet so that he would pay more attention to her. In Operation: D.A.T.E., it can be inferred that when he was still together with her, he spent lots of quality of time with her due to all of the myriads of pictures she had of him or where they were together (though Lizzie could've stalked him and took all those pictures because she's crazy in love with him). Though, in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., he had to save Lizzie from being the President's girlfriend. The two are also shown to be very close in Operation: P.O.O.L.. However, in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., the relationship is hinted throughout the episode to the end that it will end. Lizzie realizes that, after Nigel saves her from the Treehouse, she can't compete with the Kids Next Door anymore and she wants a boyfriend who is willing to pay more attention and love towards her. Numbuh 1 pleads her not to go away though she goes away leaving him heartbroken and shedding a tear at the end of the episode. Friends Numbuh 362 Numbuhs 1 and 362 are seen to be very close throughout the series. In Operation: I.T., they are shown working together to reclaim the KND from Father. At the end of Operation: Z.E.R.O., they are seen casually talking with one another. The two are seen having lunch together in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. When Lizzie breaks up with him, 362 tries to cheer up Numbuh 1. Numbuh 362 has a high opinion of Numbuh 1's sector. Numbuh 5 Numbuhs 1 and 5 are close friends. In [[Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.|''Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.]], she is concerned with his safety after contac was lost with him. They, in [[Operation: L.I.C.E.|''Operation: L.I.C.E.]], are the last remaining two in the Cheese Room. In [[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]], Nmubuh 1 compliments Numbuh 5, saying she's the only one in the sector with any real common sense. Numbuh 4 Numbuh 1 is one of Numbuh 4's best friend best friends, as stated in [[Operation: B.R.I.E.F.|''Operation: B.R.I.E.F.]]. When Numbuh 1 is leaving for the Galactic Kids Next Door in [[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]], Numbuh 4 seems really angry, most likely because he will miss him. When Sector V came to say good bye 4 was crying and told Numbuh 1 he and all of Sector V would come running to help him if ever needed it. Showing just how much he cares about Numbuh 1. Later in the episode, a now adult Numbuh 3 states that 4 took it the hardest. Numbuh 3 Numbuhs 1 and 3 are being seen good friends throughout ''Codename: Kids Next Door. Despite the two being friends, Numbuh 1 is seen being annoyed with Numbuh 3's antics and dizzyheadness as seen in Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E. and Operation I.-S.C.R.E.A.M., being opposites. But Numbuh 1 cares for Numbuh 3 as seen in Operation: H.O.M.E. when he tried to cheer her up after her My First Rainbow Monkey was broken. They have a brother-sister relationship as seen in episodes like Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D., when Numbuh 1 let Numbuh 3 leads a mission for a day, though it was only to pick up burgers, knowing Numbuh 3 doesn't have what it takes to lead a real mission. However, he stated that Numbuh 3 was still part of the team and did not want to hurt her feelings. It is hinted in Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. that at one point he may have had a crush on her. Adult Numbuh 5 asks him "Who had a crush on Numbuh 3? And don't say Numbuh 4." to which he just gives her a knowing smile. This, however, was most likely a one-sided crush.'' '' In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., as they say their goodbyes, Kuki gives him a kiss on his head and rubs it while Numbuh 1 looks after her with a smile. Numbuh 2 Numbh 2 is another one of Numbuh 1's best friends, as said in [[Operation: Z.E.R.O.|''Operation: Z.E.R.O.]]. The two are shown two be very close throughout the series. In ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., ''Numbuh 2 appears to be very sad when Numbuh 1 leaves for the Galactic KND, packing him "the essentials." Numbuh 2 is really impressed by Numbuh 1's report in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E..'' Numbuh 86 Numbuh 1's relationship isn't always so friendly. Usually, 86 is seen yelling at Numbuh 1, as he is a boy, along with Numbuhs 2 and 4. In'' Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., she is impressed with Numbuh 1's idea to fill the Grand Canyon with Rainbow Munchies, until the Toiletnator flushed it all down. Numbuh 6 When Numbuhs 2 and 3 first adopted Numbuh 6, who at the time was simply known as Bradley, in [[Operation: C.A.M.P.|''Operation: C.A.M.P.]], Numbuh 1 was the only member of Sector V who didn't like him, as he was distracting everyone from the mission. Later in the episode when Bradley's stench helped unhypnotize the campers, Numbuh 1 apologized to him and granted him the title of Numbuh 6. Numbuh 1 likes Numbuh through the rest of the series. Vin Moosk At first Numbuh 1 doesn't trust Vin Moosk, as he is an adult. Vin Moosk does, however,convinces Numbuh 1 to help him get rid of the ties after explaining he realized ties made him work a boring job. Numbuh 1 tried to help Moosk escape the queen tie when Windsor turned on them, and Moosk sacrifices not having to wear ties so Numbuh 1 didn't have to. Numbuh 1 is saddened by this, saying Moosk was ther first cool adult he'd ever met. When Moosk is back at his boring accountant job, Numbuh 1 sends him some spray starch to get rid of the ties. Enemies Grandfather Grandfather is one of Numbuh 1's most hated enemies. When Grandfather has Senior CitiZombified most people on the planet, Numbuh 1 teams up with his dad in order to restore the world, and succedes in doing so. Something that really adds to the disliking factor is that Grandfather Senior CitiZombified all of his friends. Father In [[Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.|''Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.]], Father sent the DCFDTL to destroy the KND, they turn Numbuh 1 into an adult. Numbuh 1 battles Father on many occasions, such as in Operations ''G.R.O.W.-U.P. ''and [[Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.|''C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.]]. Numbuh 1 has a general dislike for him. Delightful Children From Down The Lane The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are perhaps Numbuh 1's greatest enemies, despite being his cousins. For starters, they made him lose his hair, which he thought was really cool. Secondly, five times a year they have their birthday cake and try to keep it all to themselves. Thirdly, they are always trying to destroy the KND. On only three occasions do Numbuh 1 and the Delightful Children get along. The second is in Operation: Z.E.R.O., where the DCFDTL are out of their delghtful state to help Numbuh 1 defeat Grandfather. The last is in [[Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.|''Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.]]. Chester Chester imprisoned Numbuh 1 in a fantasy world in order to make money in [[Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.|''Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.]]. Willard Willard is perhaps one of Numbuh 1's greatest enemies, since Willard stole is father from him. Numbuh 1 is willing to fight Willard by any means necessary to get his dad back, even play a sousaphone. Numbuh 1 plays the instrument for as long as he can. Mr. Boss Numbuh 1's greatest hatred for Mr. Boss was shown in'' Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.. When Mr. Boss cut Nmubh 85's hair to an undescribable disaster and was going to do the same to Shaunie, Numbuh 1 was very angered, most likely because he'd lost his own hair already. Numbuh 1 also declared Mr. Boss his sector's archenemy. Like most villains, Numbuh 1 has a general dislike for him. Rivals Chad (Numbuh 274) Numbuh 1 was close with Chad when he was a cadet, choosing Chad to be his mentor. Numbuh 1 admired Chad until Chad betrayed the KND. At the end of ''Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. when they were dueling, Numbuh 1 kept scolding Chad. When Chad was revealed to be a TND agent, Numbuh 1 stood down. After Numbuh Infinity's and Chad's departure, Numbuh 1 was pretty sad. Both of them are two of the greatest KND operatives ever.